


Oikawa's Ending

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Memento Mori [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 on screen and 1 mentioned, M/M, death count: 2.5, the happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is determined to see this through, to kill Ushijima and free himself and every other fae from Ushijima's rule,  even if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is the happiest possible ending, and after this, there's one more sad ending that I have planned.  
> I put the aftermath notes in the chapter, instead of in the end notes, just to be sure everyone sees them, because they're important.

Oikawa moved, twin ice daggers with jagged blades forming in his hands as he closed in on Ushijima. There was a surge of magic off to the side, but Oikawa ignored it in favor of plunging his daggers into Ushijima's chest with a cry of pure pent-up hatred, sliding the blades between the Winter Lord's ribs, throwing his weight into the attack so the uneven blades sank as deep as they would go. Ushijima let out a short, gurgling cry as the blades tore through his lungs. He fell back, and Oikawa nearly fell on top of him. He managed to keep his feet, but a second later, electricity ripped through him. 

OIkawa screamed and staggered, and a second later the electricity vanished, leaving him shaking. He turned in the direction the lightning magic had come from as someone else's scream came from the same direction, and found Iwaizumi with his palm pressed to Daishou's forehead, emerald flames pouring over the lightning fae. Futakuchi made a sound of distress and lunged toward them, but Suga threw his arms around the earth fae, keeping him from going to Daishou's aid. Futakuchi shouted and gathered his earth magic, but Sugawara had his air magic ready faster, pulling the air from Futakuchi's lungs. Futakuchi fought to breathe for a few seconds, then went limp in Sugawar's hold. 

"Wakatoshi," Suga called as he pulled Futakuchi farther away. "Is he dead?" Oikawa blocked out Daishou's screams as best he could and turned to Ushijima, who lay motionless with Oikawa's ice daggers still protruding from his chest. Oikawa crouched and gripped one of the daggers, then twisted it in the wound, but got no reaction. 

"He's dead," Oikawa confirmed. On the other side of the room, Daishou's screams stopped. Oikawa glanced over and saw Iwaizumi standing over Daishou's body, which was charred beyond recognition. "Looks like Suguru is, too." 

"He attacked you," Iwaizumi explained. Oikawa stood and crossed the room. "I know he was supposed to be allied with us, but-" Oikawa cut off the rest of Iwaizumi's words by tangling his fingers in the fire fae's hair and pulling him in for a fierce kiss, full of everything Oikawa felt but wasn't sure how to say at the moment. After a heartbeat, Iwaizumi's hands found Oikawa's hips and pulled him closer as he kissed back desperately. Iwaizumi's palm rested on the brand on Oikawa's hip, and the water fae flinched, but didn't pull away. Iwaizumi shifted his hand up so he wasn't putting pressure on the brand. 

"I know," Oikawa murmured when he finally pulled back. "It's okay." Sugawara gently lowered the still-unconscious Futakuchi to the floor, then went to Ushijima and took the intertwined Circlets from Ushijima's head. Suga studied them for a moment, then twisted the Circlets, pulling them apart with a flare of air magic. He turned toward Oikawa. 

"With Wakatoshi dead, you're the highest ranking Winter fae," Sugawara said. "And Daishou was the only one who might have had any claim on leadership." Oikawa tensed. 

"I never wanted..."

"You became second in command while planning to kill the Winter Lord, but never considered that you'd be left in charge if you succeeded?" Suga asked, amused. Oikawa shrugged. 

"We never really had a chance to think about what would happen if we succeeded," Oikawa admitted. Sugawara smiled a little. 

"I understand," he said, lifting the Spring Circlet onto his own head. Soft, fresh wind swirled around them, then dissipated. Suga sighed and relaxed. "But the Winter Court needs someone to help them recover and return to normal life." Oikawa hesitated, then nodded. 

"Of course. The Winter Court isn't the home I chose, but if the people here need me, I can't possibly say no," Oikawa said. Iwaizumi studied him for a moment, then sighed. 

"The Autumn Court needs a new leader, too," Iwaizumi pointed out. Sugawara held out the Autumn Circlet. 

"You were third in command before Tendou attacked Kuroo," Sugawara pointed out. 

"But Kuroo is alive," Iwaizumi protested. "He can-"

"I don't think Kuroo is in any shape to return to power," Sugawara said. "But that's something for the Autumn Court to decide. Still, you should hold onto this," he added, once more holding the Autumn Circlet out to Iwaizumi. This time, the fire fae took it. 

* * *

Yahaba's knees gave out and he sank to the floor. Terushima had returned with the news of Ushijima's death, and Yahaba, Kenma, Kuroo, and Bokuto had gone to the Winter Palace to see for themselves. By the time they arrived, Oikawa had taken on the Winter Circlet, and Iwaizumi had returned to the Autumn Court to reassure them that everything would be all right. Hearing that Ushijima was gone had given Yahaba hope. Seeing Oikawa wearing the Winter Circlet made it real. 

They were safe. 

"Yahaba," a familiar voice murmured. Yahaba stared blankly up at the person talking to him, stunned by an overwhelming mixture of relief and sudden grief. "Yahaba, are you okay?" Yahaba blinked, and realized the person talking to him was Akaashi. Terushima was hovering behind Akaashi, worry etched across his face. 

"We won," Yahaba whispered. "We won...but..." Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Shinji's still dead, Akaashi." Akaashi crouched and hugged Yahaba.

"I know. Ushijima's death doesn't make anything better," Akaashi murmured. "But it does mean that this won't happen to anyone else." Yahaba nodded silently. Akaashi started to say something else, but froze when someone else walked up. "Koutarou," Akaashi whispered, staring up at Bokuto. 

"Hey, Keiji," Bokuto said, smiling tentatively, the Summer Circlet once more on his head. Yahaba watched silently as Akaashi threw himself up and forward, throwing his arms around Bokuto's neck as Bokuto clutched him to his chest and buried his face in Akaashi's shoulder. "Keiji, Keiji, you're okay," Bokuto whispered, pulling back just enough to trail kisses up Akaashi's neck, to his jaw, his cheeks, his forehead, then finally lowering his mouth to Akaashi's. Yahaba looked away, unable to bear the level of emotion evident in their embrace, and found his gaze settling on Terushima, who was still watching him worriedly. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Terushima asked, sitting beside Yahaba. 

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Ushijima's gone, but...the whole reason I cooperated was to keep my best friend, my brother, safe. He's dead, killed by the one fae we managed to get out of the Winter Court during Ushijima's rule. That fae is dead, too, by the way, and so is the guard who tried to be nice and make sure Shinji and I got to see each other in person." Terushima listened, not sure where Yahaba was going with this. "Oikawa and the others will never be the same, and everyone outside of my small group of allies that's tried to help me is dead. So I don't know what 'okay' even means anymore. And now, here...I can't see anything but pain in this Palace. I can't see anything past the pain and grief this place has brought me."

"So don't stay here," Terushima replied. "If being here is painful for you, don't stay. Just because Ushijima is dead, that doesn't mean you have to make this place your home." Yahaba blinked at him. "I told you before, you can stay with me." Yahaba hesitated. "I'm serious. I have a spare room, and I swear I'm not trying to trick you or anything." 

"Everyone outside of Oikawa's group who's tried to do something nice for me is dead," Yahaba said. Terushima studied him. 

"I'm not going to die," Terushima told him. "I promise."

"You don't know that. Even with Ushijima and Daishou dead..." Yahaba trailed off. Terushima tilted his head. 

"Well, it's never going to be completely safe. But everyone is a lot safer now, and I really can take care of myself, even if you're able to pin me down in a second, without even getting out of breath. Besides, if you come stay with me, you'll be able to protect me," he added playfully. 

"I haven't protected anyone besides Oikawa, Akaashi, and Kenma in a long, long time," Yahaba informed him dryly. 

"And I haven't been protected by anyone in a while," Terushima replied, tone completely serious. "We can go through this new experience together." Yahaba stared at him for a moment, then laughed. 

"All right, fine," he agreed. "I'll try it." Terushima beamed. 

* * *

Iwaizumi found Kuroo and Kenma in the room Oikawa and his allies had used as a meeting place throughout their time under Ushijima's control. 

"Iwaizumi, I'm glad to see you're okay," Kuroo greeted him. Iwaizumi hesitated, the Autumn Circlet in his hands. 

"I'm fine," Iwaizumi said at last. "But not everyone is. A lot of fae in the Autumn Court are confused and afraid right now, and they need someone to take charge and help them regain confidence in themselves and the Lords." Kuroo glanced from the Circlet to Iwaizumi's face. 

"I'm not the person they need," Kuroo told him. "My wings are gone, I still can't always walk very well because I haven't completely gotten used to moving without my wings to balance yet. Kenma and I both need some time away." 

"Everyone needs time," Iwaizumi replied. "You're the rightful Autumn Lord." Kuroo shook his head. 

"Tendou defeated me fairly when he took the Circlet. Daishou killed him, and from what I hear, you killed Daishou. And you were third in command when I was Lord, and Tendou's second. Any way you look at it, that Circlet is yours if you'll take it," he insisted. Iwaizumi stared down at the slender metal circle in his hands. 

"I want to be able to be there for Oikawa, support him the way I wasn't able to since he joined the Winter Court," Iwaizumi said quietly. 

"And you think you can't do that if you're the Autumn Lord at the same time?" Kuroo asked. "Iwaizumi, look. Yeah, Oikawa is going to need help. So will you, and so will Bokuto and Sugawara. All of the Courts are on the edge of chaos right now, and now isn't the time for the person who's been out of commission since Tendou attacked me to step in like everything can go back to normal. You're the one who's experienced the Winter Court, even if it was only for a little while. You're the one who knew the truth, who stayed with the Autumn Court. Ask any Autumn fae, and I'm pretty sure they'll say the same thing. You should be the Autumn Lord, Iwaizumi. It's what's best for them, and it won't separate you from Oikawa as much as you seem to be afraid it will." 

Iwaizumi stared at the former lord, the fae who had lost his wings and Circlet, who couldn't get one back and was refusing the other. 

"You'd be a good Autumn Lord," Kenma murmured. Iwaizumi jumped, having nearly forgotten the quiet fae was there. "I was Oikawa's spy. I was the one who kept tabs on you for him. You're a good leader, and you can handle this. Oikawa will need your support, but if you give up this opportunity and try to stay with him all the time, he won't heal, because he'll be too busy blaming himself for you still being caught in his mess. So take the Circlet, and be there whenever he needs you, but be there for your own Court too, and let your friends there support you in return." Iwaizumi nodded slowly. 

"All right," he agreed, lifting the Circlet to his own head. 

* * *

Futakuchi woke slowly, confusion floating through his mind. He didn't remember going to sleep, or being electrocuted into unconsciousness by Daishou. The ache in his chest was different from the full-body ache that always lingered after being hit with Daishou's magic. 

Daishou.

Daishou's screams, Daishou's body being consumed by flames. 

The air leaving his lungs as he tried to reach Daishou. 

Futakuchi gasped, as though his lungs still weren't bringing in enough oxygen, and someone rested a hand on his shoulder. 

Futakuchi panicked, thrashing desperately, trying to dislodge the hand on his shoulder. He didn't recognize that hand. It wasn't Daishou's, and Futakuchi knew better than to let other people touch him without Daishou's permission. 

"Hey, it's okay," someone said soothingly. "You're safe."

No, he wasn't. He wasn't safe unless Daishou was there, and even with Daishou there, Futakuchi wouldn't be safe unless it was one of the good days, when Daishou would pamper him with sweets and gentle touches and soft kisses that made Futakuchi wish he could go back in time and never hear Oikawa tell him that Daishou had murdered Aone. He wasn't safe unless Daishou was pleased with him. 

"Easy. Futakuchi, it's okay," the person's voice continued. Futakuchi snarled and lashed out blindly, reaching for his earth magic and using it to strengthen his blows, even though he was only hitting empty air. "Calm down, Futakuchi," the voice urged. Futakuchi hissed when he felt someone touch his arm, and seized the person's wrist, about to tighten his grip and crush the delicate bones. 

A wave of soothing water magic swept over him, washing away some of his panic and aggression, and Futakuchi whimpered. That wasn't Daishou's magic. That wasn't any magic he recognized. His hand fell away from the person's wrist. 

"Futakuchi. No, wait. Kenji? Can you hear me?" Someone else was talking now, calling him by name. That wasn't good. Daishou didn't like it when other people used his given name. 

"Don't call me that," Futakuchi whispered, his throat dry and his voice cracking. How long had he been unconscious? "Only Suguru can call me that." 

"Okay. Futakuchi, then," the second person agreed. Futakuchi blinked, the two people in the room with him finally coming into focus. He recognized them. Matsukawa and Hanamaki, the two Autumn healers. 

"You okay?" Hanamaki asked, studying him worriedly. Futakuchi bolted upright. 

"Suguru," he gasped. "Where's Suguru?"

"Daishou is dead," Matsukawa told him reassuringly. "You're safe now."

No, he wasn't safe. How could he be safe? For years, the only time he'd been safe was when Daishou was happy with him, when Daishou would promise to protect him and keep him close. Futakuchi couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe, because if Daishou was dead, then he would never be pleased with Futakuchi again. And that meant Futakuchi wasn't safe. 

"No," Futakuchi tried to protest, but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to actually speak. 

Safety aside...who was he without Daishou? 

No one, that's who. 

Daishou had defined him for so long. He didn't know who he was without Daishou to tell him. 

When Daishou was happy, Futakuchi was a treasured lover, a prized possession. When Daishou was angry, Futakuchi was nothing but a toy, an outlet for Daishou to take his frustration out on. 

When Daishou was alive, Futakuchi might not have known where he would stand in a few hours or even a few minutes, but he always knew where he stood at the moment, who he was, based on what Daishou wanted him to be. 

With Daishou dead, Futakuchi didn't know who he was, where he stood with anyone. 

Futakuchi curled into a ball and cried.

* * *

Aftermath:

1\. Yahaba goes and lives with Terushima in the solitary fae territory, and they fall in love and live happily ever after.

2\. Oikawa and Iwaizumi frequently visit each other's Courts, and when all four Lords have meetings, Oikawa usually spends those meetings perched on Iwaizumi's lap.

3\. Bokuto is very jealous and tries to get Akaashi to come to the meetings so he can cuddle Akaashi during meetings. Akaashi refuses. 

4\. Oikawa hates the brand on his hip so much that he tries to convince Iwaizumi to put a new burn, one not in the shape of Ushijima's hand, over the brand. Iwaizumi refuses, because he can't do that to Oikawa, so Oikawa goes to Sugawara and guilts him into it instead. Relations between Winter, Spring, and Autumn are awkward for a while after that, but eventually things go back to normal. 

5\. Futakuchi is so shattered with the sudden loss of Daishou's control over his life, and everything he's been through is too much, so he eventually convinces Hanamaki and Matsukawa to kill him. 

6\. Semi goes back to the Spring Court and becomes Sugawara's second in command.

7\. Iwaizumi's second in command is Yamaguchi. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are kind of irritated until Iwaizumi reminds them that being second in command involves being actually responsible. 

8\. Oikawa ends up with Kuguri as his second in command for a while, but later promotes a new recruit, Numai, over him because Oikawa can't quite bring himself to trust Kuguri.

9\. Hinata finds out that Kageyama was alive and safe with the solitary fae for years without Hinata knowing, but then died before it was safe for him to visit Hinata again, and Hinata is devastated by this. 

 

 

 


End file.
